Les erreurs des parents
by EndolorisSectumsempra
Summary: 1996. Après le fiasco du ministère, Lucius Malfoy est enfermé à Azkaban. Draco, fou de douleur, jure de le venger. Il va devenir Mangemort. Mais lorsqu'il arrive au manoir Slytherin, il commence déjà à regretter. Mais il est impossible de faire machine arrière. Il paye le prix des erreurs de ses parents, qui s'en souviendront. Severus aussi, se souviendra des siennes ... TS.
1. Chapter 1

"–Tu sais, EndolorisSectumsempra n'écrit pas _que_ des LilSnape !

–Ça c'est de l'information !"

Bah oui, voici un nouvel OS, cette fois-ci, sur Draco Malefoy. Rating M/-18ans : passages violents. À vos risques et périls. Bonne lecture ! 8D ^^

* * *

Une ombre immense se profilant à l'horizon. Deux silhouettes sombres s'élançant à travers une colline parsemée d'arbres hauts et nus, hors des sentiers battus. Un ciel noir et sans étoiles, d'où tombaient par milliers de lourdes gouttes de pluie opaques. Les deux ombres encapuchonnées gravirent la colline jusqu'à son sommet, jusqu'à arriver devant deux lourdes grilles d'argent ciselé. À leur centre, des armoiries étaient frappées. « Noble comme le serpent », en écriture fine et gravée dans le métal froid, avec, en-dessous, un serpent entortillé autour de lui-même, prêt à cracher son venin. La plus petite des silhouettes enfonça sa main fine et tremblante dans une poche de sa cape, en sortant une baguette à la couleur pâle comme sa peau, dont elle passa l'extrémité sur le serpent. Ses deux vides s'illuminèrent comme deux émeraudes vifs, et il siffla froidement. Au fond de la cour du manoir, riche, somptueux d'apparence extérieure, deux portes taillées avec raffinement dans le bois s'ouvrirent, laissant sortir une nouvelle silhouette, plus fine, plus droite, au pas plus rapide, qui s'avança jusqu'aux deux personnes. Elle laissa tomber son capuchon, révélant un visage pâle et émacié, ainsi qu'une lourde cascade de cheveux bruns et emmêlés.

–Qui va là ? demanda la voix ferme et cassante de Bellatrix.

Pour toute réponse, la première, la plus petite laissa tomber à son tour la capuche de sa cape dans son dos, révélant également une coiffure presque blanche élégamment coiffée, et un visage aussi pâle que le sien. Le deuxième, plus grand d'une tête, montra également son visage, ses cheveux courts aussi blonds que sa mère, ses yeux gris cernés, ressemblant à un condamné à mort.

–Cissy... Draco... nous vous attendions...

Les grilles s'ouvrirent, laissant passer les deux Malfoy. Le bras droit de Lord Voldemort les dirigea à travers l'entrée du manoir Slytherin. À l'intérieur, un sortilège prit leur cape, les accrochant quelque part. Même ici, Draco et Narcissa étaient vêtus avec élégance, elle portant une jupe vert émeraude au corsage assorti, retraçant ses courbes fines, et lui vêtu d'un humble costard gris fer, une canne à pommeau en main. Cadeau de son père, enfermé à Azkaban.

Un salon froid, encore plus riche et raffiné que la silhouette du manoir. Un feu vif mais glacé, sans chaleur en émanant. Une longue table vide faite de bois froid, noir. Des tableaux sans vie les regardant avec froideur étaient accrochés parfaitement droitement aux murs. Lord Voldemort siégeait là, en maître, au bout de cette table, droit, hautain, les rubis de ses orbites examinant une longue baguette d'if. Bellatrix s'approcha, tout de suite plus inférieure face à ce maître qu'elle aimait tant, pour se prosterner, s'incliner devant lui.

–Maître... Draco est arrivé...

Enfin, le Dark Lord daigna à lever les yeux, le silence brisé. Sa chaise, semblable à un trône, se recula d'elle-même, le laissant se lever. Sa voix glacée et morte s'éleva dans les ténèbres, et il tendit un bras vers le fils d'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Son pas était frêle, trébuchant, et sa mère dût le pousser avec légèreté pour qu'il parvienne à s'avancer.

–Draco... te voilà enfin... viens..., dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers une porte noire qui donnait vers les cachots. Toi, tu restes là, acheva-t-il en regardant Narcissa.

Elle obéit, se terrant dans une chaise, les yeux humides en voyant son fils partir avec Voldemort. Tous deux avaient déjà traversé la porte, et descendaient de longs dédales de marches, où s'étalaient sur les murs diverses portes.

–Tu vas enfin rejoindre mon camp, Draco. Suivre les traces de ton père. En espérant que tu ne finiras pas à Azkaban, lui dit-il d'un ton plein d'ironie froide. Mais j'estime que comme tout nouveau parmi les Mangemorts, tu as le droit de connaître ton futur travail.

Premier cachot. Le Dark Lord n'eut pas à pousser la porte, elle était déjà ouverte, révélant trois femmes emprisonnées. Deux étaient enchaînées aux murs, parfaitement conscientes des évènements qui avaient lieu devant elles, des larmes brûlantes roulant sur leurs joues creuses. La troisième, Draco y reconnut Emmeline Vance, au sol, étendue.

–Remercions les précieuses informations fournies par Severus qui nous auront permit sa capture.

Un sourire narquois illuminait son visage, alors que deux Mangemorts s'avançaient vers la malheureuse. L'un deux, visage masqué par un masque de fer, avait le pantalon baissé, le sexe prisonnier d'un caleçon. La membre de l'Ordre du Phénix pleurait de peur, en voyant le Mangemort baisser le léger morceau de tissu, révélant son membre raide comme un piquet. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler qu'il enfonça son membre dur et droit dans sa gorge, étouffant tout son, sous les rires tordus des deux hommes. Draco était pétrifié de terreur. Il déglutit difficilement en reconnaissant la tête haute et pâle de Dolohov, qui emprisonnait la tête blonde crasseuse de la malheureuse entre ses cuisses, se léchant les lèvres, hilare.

La porte aux gonds de fer se ferma dans un claquement sec qui résonna dans les nombreux corridors des sous-terrains. Voldemort prit Draco par le creux de l'épaule, le forçant à l'accompagner plus profondément dans les cachots. Une odeur âcre, amère, poisseuse saisit ses narines jusqu'à leur plus profond, les brûlant sous chaque pores. Le Dark Lord relâcha le col de son veston soyeux, devant une porte de grilles épaisses et froides. Un coup d'œil aux environs permit à l'adolescent désemparé de voir du sang goutter au plafond, dégoulinant sur les murs, coulant sur son front. Pas un rat ne courrait. Ses oreilles allèrent découvrir les profondeurs, pour y découvrir des bruits inaudibles. Il y déchiffra des hurlements de douleur et des pleurs. Il remarqua avec effroi quelques vipères aux yeux vifs ramper au sol sur leur corps gracile. À l'intérieur, il reconnut son oncle, Rodolphus, sa crinière noire mi-longue tombant librement dans son dos, toujours arborant sa barbe mal rasée sur son visage émacié, devant un malheureux enchaîné à un mur. Derrière lui, il reconnut également son professeur de potions, Severus Snape, le visage aussi impassible qu'un masqua mortuaire face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux noirs.

En effet, Rodolphus Lestrange avançait vers le prisonnier, lèvres serrées, avec un calme effrayant, un fouet soigneusement plié dans sa main, qu'il défit avec lenteur, chaque nœud défait en cadence avec la respiration saccadée de l'homme aux cheveux bleu clair et gras. Un Métamorphomage au visage replet et constellé de sueur. Soudain, sans mot dire, il abattit le fouet sur le crâne de l'homme, qui poussa alors un cri d'agonie.

–Des fouets à Endoloris, déclara Voldemort à Draco, d'un ton cynique.

Il soupirait, hurlait, soupirait, suppliait, tandis qu'il sentit son crâne exploser, déjà gravement entaillé et ouvert. Le jeune garçon aussi, sous ces hurlements effroyables, entendait sa boîte crânienne siffler à en craquer. Son corps était agité de soubresauts, mais sous l'effet des chaînes qui lui maintenaient les membres au mur, il ne pouvait bouger. Il était condamné à subir ce supplice jusqu'au bout, sans pouvoir se masser sa tête torturée. Un œil jaillit de son orbite, allant rouler au sol. Son nez s'arracha, ses lèvres explosèrent. Sa nuque se brisa net. Mais il restait en vie, malgré tous ces sortilèges Doloris qui lui arrachait le corps. Le sommet de sa tête vola effectivement en éclats, la partie pourvue du cuir chevelu allant voler plus loin, aux pieds de Snape, qui baissa à peine les yeux, bras croisés sur son torse. Malgré son rugissement de désespoir, le sorcier restait en vie. Le front et les tempes de Rodolphus étaient parsemés du sang de son prisonnier. Dans un dernier coup de colère, de fureur noire, il visa son épais cerveau rose, toujours battant, juste dans le lobe frontal. Le cerveau éclata, explosa, laissant jaillir en éruption des vagues de sang. Dans un dernier soupir à la mort, le corps du Métamorphomage tomba, se brisa.

Durant cette scène, alors que les membres arrachés reposaient toujours au sol, le seul désir de Draco eût été de pouvoir avoir le visage aussi impassible que Snape. Il ferma les paupières, ses cils collés par un épais filet d'hémoglobine rougeoyant. Comment faisait-il pour pouvoir être aspergé de sang et de vaisseaux sanguins sans vouloir hurler, fuir, pleurer ? Il sentit une main sur son épaule, et rouvrit les yeux instantanément, vers la personne qui enfonçait ses ongles dans le tissu de son veston. Sa tante Bellatrix l'avait rejoint.

–Vois notre beau travail, Draco. Dans quelques minutes, tu pourras nous rejoindre et tu pourras torturer, violer, tuer autant que tu le voudras. Mais surtout, faire triompher le Dark Lord...

Tout en parlant de sa voix doucereuse, elle caressait l'avant-bras gaucher de son neveu, terrifié. C'était vrai. Dans quelques minutes, il recevrait la marque, symbole de sa prison éternelle. Il deviendrait un criminel.

Nouveau cachot. Tous trois descendaient les marches ensemble, l'adolescent presque recroquevillé sur lui-même, tentant d'enlever une à une les veines noires qui s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux gras. Avant d'avoir pu traverser les barreaux, trois hommes masqués et vêtus de leur robe de Mangemort, en soumission à Voldemort, tiraient un homme au front dégarni et transpirant, maigre et élancé, par les épaules et les poignets, le traînant au sol. Il sanglotait.

–Oh pitié, rendez-moi ma fille ! suppliait-il. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais je vous en supplie, ne lui faites pas de maaal ! C'est tout ce qu'il me reste...

Pour compléter ce tableau désespéré, une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et à l'allure chétive tentait de se libérer de l'emprise d'autres Mangemorts, pleurant à chaudes larmes, priant pour rejoindre son père et le serrer dans ses bras. Draco ne lui donnait même pas quatre ans.

–Papa ! PAPA !

–Odile ! ODIIIIIIILE !

Les serviteurs du Dark Lord éclatèrent de rire, en voyant le père et la fille tendre les bras vers l'autre, tandis que deux attrapèrent un bras de l'enfant chacun, la faisant danser sur place.

–_Odiiiiile, tu vas bientôt rejoindre, tes petites idyyyylles ! _chantèrent-ils en écho.

À la dernière note, ils l'envoyèrent voler contre un mur, et son petit crâne se fracassa, sous le regard tétanisé de son père.

–ODIIIIIIIIIILE !

Puis, lorsqu'il fut mis aux fers, plus rien. Même Voldemort semblait satisfait, et Bellatrix surexcitée sous le cadavre brisé du bébé. En s'avançant, Draco put voir que tout comme le précédent, son crâne s'était fissuré à en craquer, à s'en briser, et sa petite cervelle se déversa au sol, contre les murs. Aucun enfant n'aurait pu survivre à un pareil choc. Le peu que Draco avait de souffle ou dans le ventre, il l'avait déjà perdu dans l'effroi de ces trois scènes.

–Il refusait de coopérer. Il refusait tant qu'il n'aurait pas récupéré sa fille. Alors nous l'avons capturée. Maintenant, il pourra toujours récupérer son cadavre, glissa Bellatrix à son oreille.

Dernier cachot. Une femme au visage grassouillet s'y tenait, petite mais hautaine, devant le corps tétanisé d'une jeune fille. Une jeune fille qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir si souvent vue à Poudlard, malgré ses cheveux blonds arrachés, son genou brisé net en deux, ses côtes qui ressortaient à travers sa chair en os pointus et crasseux comme une fracture ouverte, son œil qui jaillissait presque de son orbite, aveugle, son nez fin sale regorgeant d'une morve verdâtre qui allait couler jusque dans sa bouche aux dents arrachées, ses membres tordus en angle droit... Mandy Brocklehurst, Serdaigle, qui avait disparu depuis deux semaines, alors qu'elle aurait dût entrer en sixième année. Alecto Carrow se tenait devant elle, à genoux, baguette en main, poignard levé haut au-dessus d'elle.

–Au revoir belle petite putain...

Mandy essaya de retenir le poignard qui se dirigeait jusqu'à sa poitrine, et les mains grasses qui lui arrachaient la peau par lambeaux, mais elle ne put même pas bouger. Le poignard alla caresser la fine partie charnue en dessous de son sein, qu'elle trancha avec lenteur comme le boucher découpe le jambon. Elle ne put même pas hurler de douleur, tellement qu'elle avait mal. Draco regarda avec horreur cette fille, qu'il n'aimait pourtant pas, qu'il connaissait à peine en faite, se faire trancher. Ayant désormais la voie libre, Alecto fut planter son poignard en plein cœur, qu'elle arracha avec lenteur de sa prison brisée. Les yeux bruns de Mandy Brocklehurst se fermèrent une dernière fois, alors que la Mangemort l'étouffait avec son propre cœur.

C'en fut trop pour Draco. L'image des trois scènes de meurtre, et de la torture violeuse, si l'on puis dire, tournoyait dans sa tête avec fureur et insistance. Le sourire mesquin de Voldemort. L'air assoiffé et brûlant d'excitation de Bellatrix, sa tante, devant l'hémoglobine en fusion. Il était encore couvert de ce sang. Voir tous ces gens mourir sous ces yeux, même cette malheureuse enfant qui ne demandait qu'à voir son père, tout comme lui d'ailleurs, eut un effet sur lui, comme si c'était de sa baguette qu'avaient été commis ces crimes et tortures. Il se retrouva bien soulagé lorsque, quand il remonta jusqu'au salon, il put sentir les bras de sa mère se jeter sur lui, pour l'enlacer avec tendresse. Du moins, jusqu'à l'arrivée du Lord.

À contre-cœur, elle le relâcha. Le Maître, suivi de Bellatrix qui se mit à ses côtés, tandis une main vers Draco, quémandant son bras gauche. Il tremblait.

–Tu es sûr, Draco ? Sûr de vouloir rejoindre mes rangs, devenir un Mangemort ?

L'adolescent apeuré acquiesça en silence. De toute façon, il était déjà trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus faire balai arrière. Tout comme il était trop tard pour tous ces prisonniers, enfermés et torturés dans les cachots. Tout comme cette Emmeline Vance devrait encore supporter l'épaisseur du membre bandant de Dolohov, jusqu'à sa mort, certainement.

Voldemort releva le manche de son costard jusqu'au coude, affichant son avant-bras blanc grisâtre. Il pointa sur celui-ci sa baguette d'if, bien plus blanc que sa peau morne, pour murmurer d'une voix sifflante, en ParselTongue : _Morsmordre. _Une brûlure vive s'empara de tout son bras, l'engourdissant, alors que la forme d'un crâne noir et menaçant se dessinait au-dessus de son poignet, un serpent jaillissant de sa bouche ouverte, sifflant et cracheur, s'étalant sur toute la longue de son membre flageolant. Le Lord relâcha son étau glacé sur son bras. Aussitôt, une longue robe noire apparut de nulle part, ainsi qu'un masque épais, élégant et finement taillé dans l'argent. Draco s'en vit recouvert.

–Bienvenue chez les Mangemorts, Draco Malefoy. Assis-toi donc.

Il lui pointa une chaise, à droite de la sienne, dans laquelle il prit place, en même temps que son nouveau maître. Narcissa et Bellatrix les imitèrent, impatientes de connaître la première mission de Draco. Même si sa mère était dévorée par l'inquiétude.

–Bien Draco. Je vais te confier ta première mission. Tu devras la faire. Seul. As-tu une idée de ce que je vais te confier ?

–Je... je n'en sais rien M-maître... un-un meurtre peut-être ?

Il éclata d'un rire glacé qui résonna contre la parois de pierre du grand salon.

–Exactement. Tu devras... tuer un certain directeur. Une idée de la personne ?

Le peu de couleurs qui restait sur le visage de Draco et de Narcissa disparut. La main de sa mère se referma sur le bras de son fils, qui tremblait tellement qu'il semblait manquer de s'évanouir à tout moment.

–Dumbledore...

–Exactement.

À son tour, il attrapa le bras du jeune homme inquiet, pour rapprocher ses lèvres presque inexistantes de son oreille, pour lui murmurer :

–Je te laisse un an... Et si tu échoues... je tuerai ta famille... et toi aussi...

Ses tremblements se cessèrent net. Les deux femmes se demandaient bien ce qu'il pouvait lui avoir dit. Mais le Dark Lord s'en moquait. Elles n'étaient pas censées savoir.

–Bellatrix.

–Oui, Maître ?

–Va chercher Snape.

–Snape, mon Maître ?

–Oui, Snape. Et ramène ta sœur et ton neveu dans la cour.

La Mangemort servile s'exécuta. Quelques minutes plus tard, la silhouette orgueilleuse tout de noir vêtue, de Severus Snape, s'installa dans la pièce, sa longue cape noire caressant le sol dallé de marbre noir. Bellatrix partit, suivie de sa maigre famille, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Voldemort se leva, se dirigea jusqu'à une fenêtre obscure recouverte d'un épais rideau de velours, qu'il tira, donnant une vue sur le parc et sur les trois formes sombres qui sortaient sous la pluie battante.

–Draco a reçu la Marque des Ténèbres, Severus. D'ailleurs, sa première mission sera de tuer nul autre que... Albus Dumbledore.

Severus resta atterré. Tout comme il lui indiquait, il se posa à sa droite, face à la fenêtre.

–Mais je ne pense pas qu'il réussira. Il essayera, sans doute, par peur. Mais il n'y parviendra pas.

Il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Devrait-ce être lui, en fin de compte, qui devrait tuer Dumbledore, son protecteur, celui qui lui faisait confiance, celui qui l'avait sauvé d'Azkaban durant toutes ces années ?

–C'est pourquoi tu veilleras durant cette année à ce qu'il mène sa mission à bien. Tu es son professeur, Severus.

Un instant, Severus repensa à Lily. Sa douce Lily, sa belle Lily, qui l'avait quitté il y avait tant d'années. Il avait, il _lui_ avait juré que jamais il ne reprendrai ses activités de Mangemort. Pour elle. Il repensa à l'enfant qu'elle portait. Non, pas Harry Potter. Un autre enfant. Le sien. Celui qu'elle lui avait fait. Celui qui était mort cette nuit d'Halloween, avant qu'elle n'ait pu accoucher. Sans que personne n'en soit au courant à part Dumbledore. Mort en même temps que sa mère. Par sa faute, à lui, à lui seul, ils étaient morts tous les deux, sa famille, sa raison de vivre. Il l'avait su pourtant. Que cet enfant paierait pour toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises.

–C'est fou de voir à quel point les enfants payent le prix des erreurs de leurs parents..., lâcha Voldemort d'un ton ironique.

* * *

Non, non, je n'ai pas menti ! D'accord j'ai... _craqué. _Pas put m'en empêcher ! X_X J'espère que ça vous aura plus tout de même, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;)

#EndolorisSectumsempra


	2. Chapter 2

_Dix-sept ans plus tôt..._****

Le brouhaha incessant du tonnerre résonnait à travers toute la rue étroite à la route craquée et martelée par des myriades de gouttes de pluie blanche. De difformes formes sombres s'élevaient en piquet à travers l'opaque brouillard, derrière un étalement de vieilles maisons de briques branlantes. Spinner's End était là, aussi vieux et abîmé que chaque veille de l'année. À l'intérieur de l'une d'elle, un homme, encore bien jeune, était adossé contre un vieux fauteuil élimé, devant une cheminée brûlante.****

Severus avait les yeux mi-clos, cernés par d'épaisses traces noires. Il n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon étroit et noir, torse nu malgré le froid qui régnait au dehors. Une odeur de tabac brûlant étouffait l'atmosphère du salon sombre et sans lumière. Il tirait sur une cigarette maigre et blanche, dont l'embout fumait. Il soupirait, cherchant la détente à travers ces longues bouffées. Il les recrachait, sans avoir pu trouver y quoi que ce soit.****

Ses cheveux noirs et sales tombaient en toute lourdeur sur ses épaules solides. Le désespoir l'envahissait sous l'odeur âcre du tabac qui se consumait lentement, et sous la senteur de la transpiration coulante. Ne pas pleurer. Même si c'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Et le tuer, aussi. Lui. James Potter. Aujourd'hui, il lui avait volé Lily. Il n'avait même pas pu aller la revoir. Ni lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Comment le savait-il ? Ce salaud venait de lui envoyer une photo de leur mariage.****

Une simple photo, enroulée dans du papier craft blanc. Toute lisse, toute propre. Pas un seul mot pour l'accompagner. Lily était là, la plus belle des fleurs, souriante, heureuse, enlaçant Potter, Sirius Black donnant un coup dans l'épaule de son ami. Le regard brun de Potter le narguait, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.****

*******

Un an venait de s'écouler depuis le mariage de Potter et Lily. Severus faisait toujours partie des Mangemorts, mais était encore plus aigri. Il continuait. Cet immonde bâtard galeux continuait de le provoquer. Trois mois plus tôt, il lui avait envoyé une photo de la naissance de leur fils, Harry. Une petite créature toute rose, toute fragile, à la tignasse brune naissante, en bataille comme ceux de son père. Il était déjà son portrait craché. Et il y avait ces yeux. Des yeux vert émeraude étincelant. Les yeux de Lily taillés dans le visage de Potter. ****

« Tiens, voici la preuve que j'ai couché avec Lily Evans Potter. Salut Snivellus. »****

Ce fut le message, calmement écrit, en traits droits, que James Potter lui avait envoyé.****

*****  
**Deux jours plus tard, Voldemort l'envoya en mission au beau milieu de nulle part, en pleine Angleterre. Selon des sources fiables, un petit groupe de l'Ordre du Phénix y serait. Severus dû y transplaner, accompagné de John Avery, son ancien compagnon à Poudlard. Tous deux arrivèrent dans un sentier. Un sentier qui centrait une forêt, dense et sombre, sans vie. Quelques formes sombres, des ombres noires de hiboux, allèrent assombrir la silhouette ronde et opaline de la lune, tandis que d'autres restaient perchés sur des hautes branches de sapin, poussant leur ululement strident. Les deux amis avançaient, baguette en main, vêtus de leur cape de Mangemort, les pans de leur pantalon s'accrochant parfois aux épines de buissons de houx. Parfois, quelques araignées noires tombaient, glissant le long de leurs fils blancs. Leur marche s'achemina sur l'entrée d'une clairière, vaste et calme, où ronronnait un maigre feu faible et discret. Trois personnes y étaient assises autour, une montant une tente. Il y avait une femme et deux hommes. Le premier avait la tignasse blonde et courte, ainsi que quelques rondeurs qui lui donnait les joues rondes mais sans obésité, et Severus le reconnut comme étant Edgar Bones. Le second était un rouquin, aux cheveux mi-longs, et au visage maigre. Caradoc Dearborn. Par contre, la femme, masquée par une capuche, Severus ne put l'identifier.****

Chacun avait l'œil et les oreilles aux aguets. Mais pas assez pour percevoir Avery dans les ténèbres. Celui-ci, tel le soldat s'élançant sur le no-man's land en pleine guerre de positions, fonça droit sur eux, des sifflements perçant les ténèbres. En effet, l'imbécile, le malade mental, avait foncé droit sur eux, faisant jaillir des Avada Kedavra de sa baguette, dans la masse. Bones fut frappé de plein fouet, et son corps, lentement, s'écroula en arrière, minable, en forme sombre qui se réduit à l'état de poussière par un sortilège raté. Les deux autres s'étaient levés, depuis bien longtemps déjà. Des sortilèges jaillissaient de partout, frappant tout ce qui pouvait être frappé. Exaspéré devant une telle imbécillité de la part de son compagnon, Severus rejoint la mêlée, attaquant Dearborn. _Stupéfix_. _Incarcerem. Petrificus Totalus._ Il fallait surtout faire des prisonniers. Mais ses efforts furent réduits à néant au bout de quelques minutes par un nouvel _Avada Kedavra_ de Avery. ****

La femme, unique survivante de ce carnage, petit et misérable, au corps de Dearborn réduit en poussière à son tour, se recula de quelques pas, mais trébucha sur une branche, pour tomber, lourdement, en arrière, s'écrasant contre le tronc. Severus ne lui prêta aucune intention. Qu'il la laisse donc à ce boucher d'Avery, qui jouerait avec elle, certainement comme on joue avec une prostituée traînant sur les trottoirs, ou une dévergondée ivre aux coins des bars, attendant impatiemment quelques mains masculines, même plus.****

–Tiens... Lily Potter... t'es une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais pas grave. Tu vas vite regretter ta venue au monde, chose immonde. ****

Severus fut frappé par la foudre, figé sur place. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il vit Avery, la boucle de sa ceinture défaite. Un éclair invisible le frappa de plein fouet, de dos. De lourdes entailles sanguinolentes s'étalèrent sur son corps, le déchirant, s'ouvrant toujours un peu plus, laissant se déverser des flots de sang et des gerbes de chair meurtrie. Il s'écroula en arrière, à son tour, le corps agité de convulsions. Severus s'avança vers Lily, qui levait sa baguette vers lui, mais une main agrippa le bas de son pantalon. Avery était toujours en vie, malgré la puissance de son sortilège de Sectumsempra, et l'ampleur des flaques de sang qui auréolaient son corps.****

–Sale traître... je croyais que t'étais mon ami..., gémit-il d'une voix rauque, sa gorge tranchée par plusieurs entailles.****

–Désolé, répliqua-t-il d'un ton cynique qui laissait parfaitement entendre qu'il n'était pas désolé, mais je ne peux pas te laisser lui faire du mal.****

L'étau de sa main sur sa jambe se relâcha, et les yeux de celui qui était autrefois son ami se fermèrent pour la dernière fois, accompagné d'un filet d'hémoglobine grésillant. Le survivant se rapprocha de la rouquine, l'air recroquevillé, la baguette toujours pointée vers son sauveur. Mais en entendant le sifflement du transplanage d'un nouveau Mangemort, Severus trouva préférable de faire disparaître le corps, et d'empoigner Lily, pour transplaner.

Lily tomba au sol sans comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Un plancher humide s'était plaqué contre sa joue. Deux mains tremblantes la tirèrent par les épaules. Sa tête tournait, les nerfs en feu. Lorsqu'elle releva ses deux iris d'émeraude, elle put voir Severus, le visage étrangement crispé. Il l'avait fait transplaner chez lui. À Spinner's End.****

Il la remit assise, capturant ses poignets dans ses mains glacées, la lèvre tremblante.****

–Lily... tu vas bien ?****

Severus ne savait que dire, quel ton employer, quelles manières devait-il prendre. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis deux ans. Et il y a deux ans, ils s'étaient disputés à cause de James Potter. Nul autre. Lily fronça les sourcils, des poches sombres se dessinant sous ses paupières légères.****

–Laisse-moi partir, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton dur.****

À son grand dam, il battit en retraire. Mais pas totalement. Voyant ses vêtements en lambeaux par le combat d'il y avait une demie-heure, il dégrafa sa cape d'étoffe noire, la mettant sur ses épaules frêles. Elle aussi, à son grand dam. Elle n'en voulait pas. Malgré tout, Severus la porta, sous ses débattements de furie en colère, qui le fit se faire frapper par des coups de poing en plein torse, jusqu'à ce qu'il la dépose sur le canapé de cuir recouvert par des couvertures noires et épaisses. Pourtant, malgré qu'elle le fusille du regard, il prit le risque de prendre son visage entre ses mains, s'agenouillant devant elle, les genoux au sol.****

–Lily... pardonne-moi... je te jure que je ne voulais pas ce jour là...****

–Pourquoi voudrais-je te pardonner, après toutes ces années ? Alors que tu es devenu un Mangemort ?****

Il voulait tant. Pouvoir briser le tabou de sa vie. Le voile blanc et brumeux qui recouvrait ses mots et ses sentiments. Pouvoir lui avouer. Peut-être lui pardonnerait-elle. Mais non. Après tout, elle était mariée, elle avait un enfant. Pourquoi pardonner au sale gosse qu'il était, petit, maigrichon, graisseux, et qui l'avait insultée ? ****

–J'ai été trop gentille avec toi Severus. Je t'ai pardonné des milliers de fois. Mais plus maintenant. C'est terminé.****

Il baissa la tête, tel un animal blessé. Sous l'effet de la colère, Lily lâcha un cri. Inquiet, Severus releva brusquement la tête, pour voir Lily se tenir le ventre, se mordre les lèvres. Lorsqu'elle retira sa main, il put voir qu'elle était tâchée de sang frais. Son ventre était largement ouvert, ses bras également. Elle s'était désartibulée. ****

Sans lui demander son avis, qui ne pouvait être que négatif, Severus lui attrapa les mains de nouveau, une bassine d'eau froide accompagnée d'un linge blanc se posant tranquillement sur la table. Mais Lily le repoussa une nouvelle fois, par ses genoux écorchés.****

–Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me violer, comme Avery l'aurait sûrement fait ? ****

–Je t'ai sauvé la vie ! s'indigna-t-il.****

–Oui, ou alors tu voulais simplement faire de moi ta propriété, comme tu ne voulais pas me partager. Ou alors, excuse-moi, tu ne le ferai pas car je ne suis qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe.****

–Tu n'es pas une … tu vaux mieux...****

La fin de sa phrase ne vint même pas. La leçon cuisante qui lui avait été donnée restait gravée dans son âme. Il n'avait plus le droit de prononcer ce mot. ****

–Bien. Alors je te le répète : pourquoi serais-je différente ?****

Durant un laps de temps, Severus hésita. Il l'avait, sa chance. Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se mit à caresser du bout des doigts sa joue tiède, le regard triste, posant sa main dans son cou. Lily soupira. Mais son soupir ne dura pas longtemps, car les lèvres fines et exsangues de Severus se déposèrent avec douceur sur les siennes, l'embrassant langoureusement. Au contact de ses lèvres, son corps glacé se réchauffa, alors que les siennes les caressaient toujours un peu plus. Elle ne se débattait plus. La surprise l'avait figée. Avec une once d'espoir, Severus espéra qu'elle y répondrait. Craintivement, le bout de sa langue alla chercher la rencontre de la sienne. Mais tout ce que Severus rencontra, ce fut la main de Lily contre sa joue, l'envoyant valser. Brisé en voyant le regard furieux de la rouquine, se frottant sa joue meurtrie, il continua pourtant.****

–Parce que tu es différente... parce que je t'aime... laisse-moi te guérir, tu perds trop de sang...****

–Toi, laisse-moi crever. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.****

*******

Des jours entiers s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans une atmosphère de tension générée par nul autre que Lily elle-même. Elle refusait toujours de se laisser toucher par le malheureux Severus, encore plus depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée. Pourtant, le pauvre se donnait tout le mal qu'il pouvait pour se faire pardonner, pour lui faire plaisir. Chaque matin, chaque midi, chaque soir, elle pouvait trouver dans la cuisine une salle propre et bien rangée, avec un bon repas copieux rien que pour elle sur la table. Le soir, elle avait le droit à une nappe, des chandelles, une salle sombre, comme une princesse. ****

« On ne m'achète pas avec un repas. »****

Il lui avait même donné son lit, dès son arrivée à Spinner's End. Lui, il dormait sur le canapé, dans le salon.****

« Ta chambre ? Oui, comme ça, tu espères peut-être que tu viendras m'y rejoindre, pour qu'on puisse passer la nuit ensemble ? Me violer ? »****

Chaque jour, chaque heure, c'était le même refrain. Mais elle ne faisait que le refuser. Elle prétextait avoir un époux, un enfant. ****

Lily avait accès à toutes les pièces de la maison, de la cave jusqu'au grenier. Ses blessures étaient graves, elle en tremblait, en tombait, mais refusait toujours l'aide de Severus, qui venait toujours pour l'aider à se relever. Elle n'avait plus de vêtements à se mettre. Un sourire en coin arborait toujours le visage de l'homme en la voyant dans sa chemise, dans se redingote, réajustées à sa taille. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être un jour pourrait-il avoir le plaisir de les lui arracher...****

Chaque jour, Lily allait se doucher, dans la salle de bains qui avait été réaménagée des mois auparavant. Avec une once de douleur qui lui poignardait le cœur, il entendait l'eau couler, se fracasser contre le sol froid de la douche Moldue, glisser sur son corps mince, blanc et parfait... Elle était sa prisonnière. Mais la cohabitation n'était pas si facile. Pour preuve, un soir, alors que Severus comptait prendre sa douche, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette blanche autour de la taille, s'était engouffré dans la salle de bains, sans savoir que Lily y était déjà, prenant tranquillement sa douche jusqu'à son arrivée. Elle avait lâché un cri de surprise, et Severus avait eu bien du mal à décrocher son regard de ce corps fin qu'il désirait tant... jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se reçoive une nouvelle baffe phénoménale. Penaud, il lui avait répondu par un baiser au coin des lèvres, avant de sortir, mi-énervé, mi-satisfait.****

Depuis cet incident, Lily n'en était que plus amère. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait Severus, elle le fusillait du regard. À chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler, elle le faisait se taire, pour rester silencieuse. Elle ne sortait que pour se doucher, et restait toujours enfermée dans ce qui avait été la chambre de Severus avant son arrivée. ****

Jusqu'à ce que sa curiosité bien connue ne fasse des siennes, et qu'elle ne se mette à fouiller les moindres recoins de la chambre, chose qu'elle aurait dû faire bien avant. Et elle fouilla les armoires, remplies de capes et de redingotes noires, et elle fouilla le chevet, rempli de... photographies. Des photographies s'y empilaient, soigneusement, sans la moindre écornure. Des photographies d'elle, souriante, joyeuse, encore bien jeune. Accompagnée de Severus. Son regard la frappa de plein fouet. Le teint vif, son regard la fixant, heureux, la dévorant, amoureux. ****

Une vive douleur s'empara de tout son être. C'était le bon temps. Ce temps où ils étaient encore amis, où ils étaient toujours ensemble, parfois même à s'enlacer tendrement. Mais il y avait Potter. ****

En fouillant un tiroir de la commode, deux enveloppes sales et froissées, humides au toucher et à la vue, tombèrent sur le sol. En les ouvrant, deux nouvelles photos tombèrent dans sa main. La première, une photo de son mariage avec James. La seconde, son accouchement. Une légende ornait la seconde. Mais une partie était floue par l'humidité. Des larmes. Lily eut du mal à les déchiffrer, ces mots, écrits par la main de Potter. Mais elle parvint tout de même à les comprendre : « la preuve ... j'ai couché avec … Lily... Potter... ».****

Cet immonde fils de Cognard. Un élan de profonde culpabilité s'empara d'elle. Severus, l'enfant abandonné, battu, triste, sans amour, face à James, l'enfant gâté, aimé, adoré, cajolé. Celui qui avait eu la vie misérable face à celui qui avait tout ce dont l'on pouvait rêver. Le petit être qui se plongeait dans la magie noire pour sa survie, alors que l'autre pouvait coucher avec toutes les filles qu'il voulait par son statut d'Attrapeur au Quidditch. Celui qui se croyait puissant, au-dessus de tout et tous. Au-dessus de Severus. Il l'avait battu, humilié sans relâche. Il lui avait souhaité la mort. Il était infect. Et Severus … en faite, elle avait été la seule personne dans sa vie qui avait été capable de lui redonner le sourire. Pas un soleil, une flamme. Et elle, au lieu de se montrer compatissante face à son Moldu de père qui le frappait, à Potter qui l'humiliait comme elle ne l'aurait souhaité pour personne, elle l'avait rejeté, alors qu'il était venu, désespéré, presque à genoux pour son absolution. Alors que James Potter ne l'avait jamais considérée comme quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un vulgaire trophée, la fierté de sa vie, la plus belle de ses prises. Severus avait eu la vie brisée, et elle n'avait fait que le renfoncer encore plus...****

Le soir même, Lily alluma la vieille lampe à huile rouillée, qu'elle posa sur le bois de la table de chevet branlante. Vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit de dentelle blanche et fine, elle laissa tomber sur le côté la lourde couette noire, pour s'y glisser, se réchauffant au creux du lit chaud par le froid de décembre. Six décembre, plus exactement. Six décembre, vingt-trois heure trente-quatre. C'était ce que lui indiquait le petit réveil posé sur le chevet, alors qu'une main peu assurée frappa à la porte. Ce fut Severus qui entra, encore vêtu de son pantalon et de sa redingote, un plateau en main. Au vu de la fumée blanche et chaude qui s'en échappait par volutes pâles, elle en déduisit qu'il était rempli d'une théière de thé, et de divers plats chauds.****

–Tu... n'es pas descendue depuis trois jours au moins... alors je suis venu t'apporter à manger... je ne tiens pas à te laisser mourir de faim...****

Et il s'avança, à pas lents, déposant dans un cliquetis métallique le plateau sur la table basse qui longeait le même mur que le chevet. En voyant le visage sombre de chien battu de Severus, Lily comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle n'avait rien à faire avec James Potter. C'était Severus Snape, son premier et seul amour.****

–Merci..., lui murmura-t-elle.****

Un choc l'électrisa. Elle l'avait remercié. Mais elle ne devait pas être dans son état normal. La faim, sans doute. Une vague de doutes le submergèrent lorsque Lily l'attrapa par le col de la chemise, l'amenant à elle de sorte à ce qu'il s'asseye sur le lit. Il n'eut même pas le temps de froncer les sourcils qu'elle avait déjà enroulé ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l'embrasser fougueusement en pleine bouche. Il ne comprit même pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Quand elle le relâcha, espérant qu'il se jetterait dans ses bras pour lui rendre son baiser, il se recula d'un pas.****

–Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.****

–Mieux que bien. Et je t'interdis de dire que c'est la fatigue, ou la faim, ou que je suis en train de devenir cinglée ! Je t'aime Sev...****

Non, il ne comprenait en rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Pendant un mois, elle n'avait cessé de le détester, de l'envoyer balader. Et voilà qu'elle lui disait je t'aime. Severus aurait pu hurler de joie si jamais ça avait été plausible...****

En voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Lily l'attrapa de nouveau par le col, le plaquant contre elle, contre le lit. Énervée contre cet imbécile, elle déboutonna lentement son manteau, dont elle projetait de le jeter au sol... ****

–Lily...****

–Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'en meurs pas d'envie ? ronronna-t-elle.****

Un brusque élan de confiance le saisit, en sentant sa main fine sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Dans un soupir brûlant, il l'enlaça, l'embrassant dans son cou blanc, laissant ses mains descendre jusqu'à ses hanches...****

*******

Le lendemain, ce fut bien calé dans les bras de la rouquine que Severus se réveilla. Il crut tout d'abord à la suite d'un rêve. Mais le sourire tendre de Lily en le voyant se réveiller, le front moite de sueur, et la peau chaude sous sa joue, lui en firent juger autrement. Visiblement, elle s'était réveillée bien avant lui, prenant soin de caresser sa tignasse de cheveux noirs et humides, ses tempes et ses joues coulantes. Même en plein sommeil de l'innocence, il semblait nager en plein bonheur. Sourire aux lèvres, épaules détendues, confortablement installé contre sa poitrine. ****

Lily se leva, laissant Severus dans le lit qu'il avait enfin récupéré après un mois sur le canapé délabré du salon. **  
**

Ce fut à son tour de préparer le petit-déjeuner, prenant la baguette de Severus, celui-ci ayant caché la sienne Merlin savait où. Des pancakes, dans des assiettes de porcelaine blanche et impeccable, allèrent se poser sur la table, du sirop d'érable doré coulant de leur long. Du thé, des gâteaux allèrent les rejoindre. Même le plateau que Severus lui avait apporté la veille, avait tranquillement refroidi au sol, durant le long de leur première nuit. Qu'elle aurait souhaité que cette première nuit, sa première nuit, se soit passée dans les bras chauds et amoureux de Severus, plutôt que dans le grand vide de ceux de Potter. ****

Alors qu'elle se baissait, pour attraper une poêle dans le four, deux mains agrippèrent fermement ses hanches, par-dessus la robe de chambre de soie rouge sombre que Severus lui avait offerte. Une moue aux lèvres, elle se releva lentement, les mains de son amant l'agrippant toujours plus fortement. Elle se retourna, mais en eut à peine le temps car Severus déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'elle n'ait pu inspirer le moindre souffle d'air, sa langue rugueuse allant déjà chercher l'étreinte de la sienne.****

C'est sur ses genoux que Lily mangea. Alors qu'elle avait tenté de regagner sa chaise, il l'avait empoignée par la taille pour la faire reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe contre lui. Et ils avaient mangé, tranquilles, un bon déjeuner chaud et goûteux, discutant en même temps, pour la première fois depuis des années, calmement. Et pour la première fois de leur vie, en couple.****

–Et que va dire Potter en apprenant ça ?****

–Ça quoi ? questionna-t-elle.****

–Notre relation...****

–Je m'en fiche royalement. De toute façon, nous ne sommes même pas un vrai couple. À la fin de notre septième année, lors de notre dernière nuit, j'ai un peu trop bu avec mes amies... à ma plus grande horreur, j'ai réalisé un matin que j'avais couché avec lui... j'ai tenté d'oublier cette affreuse nuit à tout prix, mais il ne cessait de me pourchasser... et puis, un jour, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte... je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de l'épouser...****

Lily soupira, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Severus, honteuse. Elle se sentit salie par cet incident d'un soir. Blessée dans son amour-propre en voyant à quel point Potter avait abusé d'elle. Et qu'elle avait été enchaînée à lui par cette même chose. Jusqu'à cette nuit. Il était là. Il y avait au moins un homme en ce bas-monde qui l'aimait. Plus que tout. Et qu'elle aimait en retour.****

–Je ne suis qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe après tout...****

Au vu du teint livide, aussi blanc que le lait caillé de Severus, elle su qu'il s'était profondément offusqué de ses paroles. Il emprisonna ses mains dans les siennes, plaquant son front contre le sien.****

–Non ! Je t'interdis ! Tu vaux même mieux que les Sang-Pur ! Regarde Avery. Regarde Dolohov. Regarde Rodolphus. Des Sang-Pur, assoiffés du corps des femmes, et du sang. Ils passent leur vie à déchiqueter des corps, et à en violer. Ou même, regarde cette chère Bellatrix. Complètement cinglée, dérangée, retardée. Assoiffée de torture et de pouvoir, se délectant de chaque viol auquel elle peut assister. Tu vaux mieux que ça... et même, tu n'es même pas une Née-Moldue...****

–Que veux-tu dire ?****

–J'ai... récemment découvert que... ton père était un Cracmol... ta tendre sœur n'a pas reçu le gène magique... mais toi, si...****

Un choc bouleversa tout son être à cette révélation. Comment une telle chose pouvait-elle être possible ? Et pourtant, c'était bien vrai.****

*** ****

Six mois s'écoulèrent. Lily restait enfermée à l'Impasse du Tisseur, les Mangemorts surveillant chaque périmètre. Le cœur douloureux, elle regardait parfois partir Severus pour des missions avec eux. Mais à chaque fois qu'il partait, pour la journée seulement, il veillait toujours à ce que la maison soit hautement sécurisée, par tous les sortilèges possibles. C'était trop dangereux. Le stress envahissait l'homme à chaque fois qu'il quittait Lily. Qu'il les quittait. Après trois mois ensemble, deux cycles de lune passés à partager le même lit, elle avait fini par tomber enceinte. ****

Aucune autre nouvelle n'aurait pu autant enchanter Severus. C'était l'euphorie, le bonheur intégral. Celle qu'il aimait tant lui avait fait un enfant. Mais aucune autre nouvelle non plus ne pouvait autant l'inquiéter. Il était Mangemort, elle était de l'Ordre du Phénix. Un jour, l'enfant devrait faire un choix. Rejoindre les Mangemorts et se faire comme ennemis l'Ordre, ou rejoindre l'Ordre et se faire traquer par les Mangemorts. Avec dans chaque camp, un de ses parents. L'enfant payerait les erreurs de son père. De ses parents.****

Et pourtant, Severus l'aimait, cet enfant. Cet enfant qui martelait sa prison de chair, de sang et d'amour à chaque fois qu'il sentait la présence de son père. Cet enfant qu'il embrassait à chaque bonjour, chaque bonne nuit, chaque au revoir, chaque me revoilà. Et il était heureux. Lily et Severus étaient heureux. Après tout, ayant la certitude que Lily n'était pas d'entier sang Moldu, ils pouvaient très bien se marier... Et vivre heureux à jamais.****

*******

Mais ils n'étaient pas destinés à vivre heureux à jamais. Lors d'une mission donnée par le Dark Lord, Severus dû espionner Dumbledore, et à son grand dam, envoya à la mort sa propre femme. Il avait supplié le mage à la longue barbe blanche aux reflets argentés. Il lui avait tout dit : que c'était avec lui qu'était Lily depuis huit mois au moins, qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle portait son enfant... et qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour les sauver tous les deux.****

Albus aurait très bien pu ne pas lui faire confiance. Mais en voyant Lily, tenue par Severus par les épaules et le ventre déjà bien corpulent, la partie sombre de l'histoire s'éclaircit. James avait hurlé. Pas de douleur, de rage. Severus Snape avait définitivement gagné contre lui : il lui avait arraché sa femme, lui avait fait un enfant. Malgré l'identité de son père, la rouquine ne fut que trop heureuse de retrouver Harry. Son souvenir s'était fait brumeux par le temps. Il avait tellement grandi. Il avait même perdu de l'épaisse bouille rose de ses joues, remplacée par de nombreux centimètres en plus. ****

Personne d'autre ne fut au courant de la grossesse de Lily, celle que Severus Snape, le Mangemort, lui avait provoquée. Personne d'autre, en dehors des parents, que Albus Dumbledore et James Potter.****

*******

À l'effroi et à la grande colère de Severus, Lily dû se cacher à Godric's Hollow. Après que le sortilège de Fidélitas ne soit jeté, il ne pourrait plus la voir. C'était trop risqué. Il était devenu espion. Si Voldemort apprenait qu'il savait où tous se cachaient, qui était le Gardien du Secret, c'était la fin de tout.****

Une semaine avant Halloween, exactement. Lily avait le ventre de plus en plus large et douloureux. Il lui pressait d'accoucher, d'être soulagée du poids de l'enfant dans son ventre, pour qu'à la place il puisse peser dans les bras de Lily et Severus, jeunes parents, heureux, ensemble. Elle n'en était qu'à un mois du terme de cette belle utopie.****

–Potter n'aura même pas intérêt à te faire du mal...****

–Il ne m'en fera pas. J'ai tout prévu pour ça. Ne t'inquiète pas... tout se passera très bien...****

–Ça me dégoûte de penser que tout cela est de ma faute... que toi, toi et _notre enfant_, risquez la mort à cause de mes conneries d'adolescent...****

–Je te le répète Severus, tu ne savais pas... il t'aurait tué si tu ne lui avait pas rapporté cette prophétie... je te fais confiance...****

Elle avait déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres, qui lui rendit confiance, à lui aussi. « Vous êtes mes seules raisons de vivre... je vous aime... », tels furent les derniers mots de Severus à sa femme et à son enfant même pas encore né, avant de partir, de quitter la maison moyenâgeuse de Godric's Hollow. « Je t'aime chéri... ». Ces derniers mots, dits par Lily elle-même, Severus s'en fit la promesse qu'il les garderait contre lui jusqu'à la tombe.****

*******

La tombe. Elle n'était pas si loin que ça, la tombe. Toute noire, toute terne, toute distincte parmi la vague de tombes du cimetière de cette guerre. Cette tombe noire était la plus remarquable, au beau milieu des tombes grises, vides de toute couleur. La tombe noire était la plus marquante, la plus dure. La plus sordide.****

*******

–Voyons, Severus, asseyez-vous donc ! Arrêtez de vous angoisser de la sorte, vous allez bientôt me faire un malaise par crise de stress !****

Cela faisait une demie-heure que Severus s'arrachait presque les cheveux, faisant les cent pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ses pas lourds et angoissés recouvraient même les petits cris de Fawkes le phénix d'or et de rouge. C'était Halloween. Tout le monde mangeait goulûment dans la Grande Salle, ignorant les événements qui se passaient au-dehors. ****

« Je n'ai aucunement envie de te savoir stressé à longueur de journée. Alors tiens, garde ça. Quand il est blanc, tout va bien. Quand il est noir, c'est que je t'appelle au secours... Et par contre, si il est rouge, alors c'est que je sais que tu es quand même en train de t'inquiéter, et que je te dit que tu es un incroyable imbécile, un vrai crétin, mais que je t'aime quand même... » ****

Une simple fiole de cristal d'un bleu pur. Un liquide d'un blanc argenté le remplissait de moitié. Lily le lui avait donné juste avant qu'il ne parte. Chaque jour, chaque heure, même pendant ses cours, discrètement, il regardait le contenu de la fiole. Il était resté blanc. Souvent, il virait au rouge. Ce changement de couleur lui rendait le sourire pour deux raisons : tout allait bien, même si elle le traitait d'imbécile et de crétin, mais aussi elle lui assurait qu'elle avait toujours sa propre fiole en main. ****

Jusqu'à ce soir. À vingt-trois heures. Severus, faisant toujours les cent pas, gardait la fiole en main, la regardant sans relâche. Il restait d'une blancheur pure. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vire au noir profond et alerte.****

*******

Il s'était précipité hors du château, le cœur battant. Elle l'appelait à l'aide. Il n'avait pas le droit d'attendre, pas même de ré-enfiler sa cape noire. Il avait immédiatement transplané, une fois dans le parc humide de pluie, à Godric's Hollow. ****

La maison s'effondrait presque, un mur ayant déjà volé en éclats et en débris de pierre et de ciment dur. Le corps de James Potter, brisé, s'étalait minablement au sol, vêtu d'un pyjama. Il n'avait rien du brave soldat tombé au combat, après une dure bataille acharnée. Il était piètre. Misérable.**  
**Un nouveau spectacle, plus loin, au fond du couloir, à travers les débris de bois et de plâtre qui jonchaient le sol, était beaucoup moins minable. Le pas lourd, les lèvres serrées, Severus s'élança à travers sa propre descente aux enfers. Les cris d'un bébé résonnèrent péniblement dans ses oreilles. Des pleurs qui résonnaient en écho dans la maison ébranlée. Le petit Harry était là, perdu, blessé, geignant. Aux côtes de nulle autre que... Lily.****

Severus, sans mot dire, tomba à même le sol, sans trouver le moindre appui pour se retenir. Il se laissa s'écrouler au plancher, devant le cadavre froid et inerte de Lily Evans Snape. Ses yeux noirs étaient embués par le cauchemar infernal qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Il rampa, au sol, sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre pour s'avancer jusqu'à elle. Tremblant, il dégagea son visage d'ange pâle, reposant désormais au paradis qu'elle méritait tant, des mèches de cheveux roux ternis par la mort. C'est en serrant le cadavre de celle à qui il avait demandé la main contre son torse, que les larmes éclatèrent en grand tonnerre sur son visage battu, ne pouvant plus être arrêtées. Il avait tout perdu. Sa femme. Son enfant. Sa main glissa jusqu'à son ventre, qui n'a, en fin de compte, jamais pu être dégagé de l'impatience maternelle et paternelle. Son enfant. Il l'avait perdu, lui aussi, sans nom, sans sexe. ****

Et le petit Harry, cet infâme démon. Il avait survécu, lui, bien sûr. Et pour le narguer un peu plus, il chialait. « Severus, si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose... j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de Harry. Je sais que tu ne l'adoptera pas, ni te fera passer pour son père, mais au moins le protéger. Pour moi. »****

Il l'avait toujours su. Que cet enfant allait payer le prix de ses erreurs. Les enfants payaient toujours le prix des erreurs de leurs parents.****

–Pardonne-moi... pardonnez-moi...****

*******

La guerre était finie. Il était fini. Nagini l'avait emporté sur lui, déchirant sa gorge, son visage, son corps, les réduisant à l'état de lambeaux. Et là, il divaguait. Il était dans un endroit sans fond, de blanc duveteux uniquement. Il ne pouvait même pas voir de quoi il était vêtu. Il put juste voir une petite forme sombre courir vers lui. Une forme qui se révélait être un petit être aux cheveux noirs, au nez crochu, et au visage pâle et émacié. Durant un instant, il crut se voir enfant. Mais en regardant mieux, l'enfant en question avait les yeux vert émeraude, et était une fille. Elle était accompagnée d'une autre forme, plus grande, qui la tenait par la main. ****

–_Papa !_****

L'enfant se jeta dans ses bras. Lily, toujours aussi jeune, toujours aussi belle, se posta devant lui, le visage indéchiffrable.****

–Bonjour Severus... tu m'as tellement manqué... chut... viens...****

Ce chut était destiné à ne pas lui laisser dire un seul mot. Rapidement, Severus comprit. Cet enfant, n'était nul autre que... le sien. Sa famille avait été réunie. Dans la mort.****

Ainsi, heureux, Severus se laissa guider par sa femme et son enfant à travers les méandres de la mort, pure et saine. Car on ne peut être heureux que dans la mort.


End file.
